Day and Night, Love is in the Air
by RyoDemonRyo
Summary: Sasuke senyum-senyum ketika mengetahui Tsunade yang TERNYATA seorang Fujoshi. Naruto hanya cengok tingkat Dewa. Apa yang diminta Tsunade sehingga membuat Sasuke menyeringai Keji sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak? Chap 2 Update! Part1:The Born Of Icha-Icha Paradise : Yaoi Version! Part2:The Born of Konoha's Team Fujoshi! Semes' Smirks(warning:Lemon inside!)
1. Chapter 1

Day and Night

Story By : Miko'Setrezed, Yoshi, and RyoDemonRyo

Post By : RyoDemon

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasukexNaruto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt

Warning : Typo, EYD, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dan OOC (maybe) dll…

Summary : Aku menunggumu, selalu menunggumu. Siang dan malam

Aku berdoa, dan tetap menunggu.

Dan walaupun jiwa ini perlahan menghilang, aku akan tetap menunggumu.

.

.

.

Taman ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu denganmu.

Tempat ini juga dimana kita berdua duduk diam,

Menikmati suasana yang damai, dan juga

Saat dimana kita dapat dengan bebas meluapkan segala emosi kita.

Tempat ini juga menjadi saksi bisu, kisah kita berdua.

Mendengarkan semua jerit tangis, maupun canda tawa kita berdua.

Kita selalu berbagi kisah kita disini. Saling berbagi peluk kehangatan

ditengah kisah hidup yang begitu dingin.

Namun, setelah kau pergi, entah dengan siapa lagi aku dapat berbagi.

Aku menunggumu, selalu menunggumu. Siang dan malam,

aku berdoa, dan tetap menunggu.

Dan walaupun jiwa ini perlahan menghilang, aku akan menunggumu.

Karena aku masih berpegang teguh pada janjimu.

Dan aku yakin, kau-pun akan tetap berpegang pada janjimu.

Kau akan kembali lagi, disisiku.

./.

./.

/Chapter One/

/Part One : Can you feel how much this heart missing you?/

./.

./.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambutku dan rerumputan yang berada di sekelilingku.

Senyum terlukis di wajahku, tatkala bayangan-bayangan

milik kita berdua melintasi benakku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku kedepan, mencoba meraih cahaya-cahaya yang

Berkelap-kelip dilangit malam tanpa awan ini, berharap jika itulah dirimu.

Aku tak peduli apapun kata mereka, yang penting aku masih bisa mengingat senyummu,

Aku bahagia. Walaupun hati ini kadang menangis merindukanmu, namun

Aku akan tetap bertahan. Semua berbeda sejak kau pergi.

Aku kadang menyesali apa yang aku katakana kepadamu, pada saat

Kita bertemu di Valley of the End. Aku berkata bahwa aku menginginkan kau kembali

Haya karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura-chan. Tapi kau dan aku

Sama-sama mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Aku menginginkanmu kembali karena aku menginginkanmu. Mencintaimu.

Namun, seberapapun aku menginginkan kau berada disini,

Tapi aku tak akan egois. Kau mempunyai sebuah tujuan yang harus kau capai,

Maka dari itu, aku merelakanmu untuk mencapainya. Karena aku tulus kepadamu.

Sambil terus memikirkanmu, aku terbaring di rerumputan

Hijau dibawahku. Nafasku tiba-tiba sesak saat bayangan tentang

Sakura-chan memelukmu dirumah sakit.

Entah mengapa saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu terbakar di dalam diriku.

Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya pelukanmu itu. Namun aku ingin menjadi orang pertama

Yang memelukmu saat itu. Karenanya aku segera keluar dari kamar rumah sakit miikmu,

Dan berjalan masuk ke kamar milik Kakashi-sensei sambil menahan rasa sakit didada ini.

Dapatkah kau memahami hati ini?

Dapatkah kau menyadari perasaanku?

Dapatkah kau merasakan seberapa banyak aku menangis untukmu? Merindukanmu?

./.

./.

./.

Hari ini aku begitu terkejut saat mendengar berita bahwa kau telah membunuh Orochimaru. Tentu saja, aku tak tinggal diam mendengar kabar ini.

Aku meminta Tsunade-baachan untuk segera memberiku misi untuk menyelamatkanmu.

Dan tentu saja, Tsunade mengizinkanku walaupun kami harus melewati

Beberapa argument. Aku tersenyum lebar saat Aku, Sakura-chan, Sai, Shikamaru,

Yamato-Taichou dan Neji, berjalan keluar dari desa Konoha. Sesuatu didalam

Diriku langsung berteriak kegirangan saat membayangkan

Aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu setelah sekian lama.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam perjalanan, Kami sampai disebuah desa kecil untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kami diperbolehkan Yamato-Taichou berkeliling desa dan mencari

Hiburan masing-masing. Sakura-chan pergi untuk mencari tumbuhan obat-obatan

Yang mungkin akan berguna untuk kami, Sai mencari sebuah tempat misterius

Untuk melukis, Shikamaru mencari tempat untuk melihat awan, Yamato-Taichou yang entah hilang kemana, dan Neji yang pergi bersama Yamato-Taichou.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Di desa ini tak memiliki kedai Ramen,

Makanya aku mencoba berjalan-jalan memikirkan kemana aku akan pergi.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedang diawasi. Namun, dengan santai aku menghiraukannya. Aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku, hingga aku terhenti di sebuah

Toko yang menjual Dango. Aku membeli beberapa tusuk dango, sebelum aku

Kembali berjalan mengelilingi desa ini. Aku menutup mata, mencoba menghitung berapa banyak orang yang mengawasiku.

'Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat… Empat orang?' Batinku. Aku tetap berjaga-jaga, tetappi tetap ber-akting aku tidak mengetahui jika sedang diawasi. Aku memandang sekelilingku, dan pandanganku terhenti kepada satu tempat, yang bertuliskan 'Pemandian Air Panas'.

Aku berlari pelan kearah pemandian air panas itu. Setelah masuk, aku langsung bergegas menuju tempat ganti. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan masuk ke tempat pemandian kusus laki-laki dan melangkah masuk Ke tempat itu. Aku melemaskan otot-ototku, mencoba untuk Relaks. Aku menutup mataku sambil terus berendam. Setela kira-kira 15 menit, aku melangkah keluar dan segera memakai bajuku. Baru saja selesai memakai celana panjang hitam milikku, sebuah suara yang familiar menghentikan aksiku, membuatku berbalik dan menatap pemilik suara itu terkejut.

"Naruto…" Aku menelan ludah mendengar suaranya yang begitu aku rindukan. Iris hitam

Kelam miliknya menatap dalam iris biruku.

"S… Sasu… Ke?" Tanyaku terbata-bata. Kata-kataku seolah tertahan ditenggorokkanku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujarnya tenang. Tubuhku tak dapat berespon dengan baik saat ini. Aku sedikit mengutuk diriku yang terlihat begitu lemah saat didepannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan perkataannya. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, dan kami menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

…/Part 2 : The Offer/…

Normal POV

Pemuda pirang itu perlahan membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatan Pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto, membuat semburat pink muncul di pipinya.

'Terlalu dekat!' Batinnya, lalu menutup matanya lagi. Pemuda Raven didepannya memandangnya datar, namun ia menyeringai ketika menyadari semburat pink yang tercipta di pipi Naruto. Ide jahil terlintas di benak Sasuke.

"Naru-chan…" Ucap Sasuke manja, membuat Naruto merinding. Sasuke mengelus-elus ehembokongehem Naruto perlahan, membuat sang empunya mundur seribu langkah dengan wajah yang memucat.

"HENTAI!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Siapa suruh menutup mata didepan orang ganteng dengan wajah yang memerah…" Ucap Sasuke PD, atau bisa dibilang OOC tingkat akut. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya pucat pasi, langsung berubah warna menjadi merah, semera tomat matang.

"TEME NO BAKA!" Teriak Naruto, membuat gagak disekitarnya berterbangan lari, seperti baru terjadi Tsunami.

"Jujur, aku bagitu menikmati 'suasana' ini, namun, aku perlu memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu." Ucap Sasuke BTTP, Naruto langsung mengangguk-angguk malu, walaupun, didalam hatinya ia sedang melompat-lompat. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, lalu memandang Naruto serius.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Ujar Sasuke. Semburat merah kini terlihat diwajah Sasuke. Naruto memasang tampang bego.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto Inosen. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Begini ya, Dobe-Chan No Baka! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengalahkan Itachi." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa ber-cengok ria, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Siapa kagi, BODOH!" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya.

"Anou sa, Anou sa, Sasu-Hentai-Teme, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto Inosen lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Sebuah bohlam 5 watt karatan(?) langsung muncul diatas kepala Naruto.

"Ada satu Syarat!" Seru Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu penasaran, walaupun sebenarnya ia begitu penasaran dengan Syarat Naruto. Otak Hentai Sasuke mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Setelah selesai, kau harus kembali ke Konoha!" Serunya. Sasuke si Jenius, langsung memiliki Ide yang bagitu 'pas' dengan otak Hentainya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima." Kata Sasuke, sambil senyum-senyum, memikirkan dimana Idenya akan bermuara. Naruto Sweatdrop.

'Sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah…' Batinnya.

..

..

..

..

Meanwhile…

Satu orang berambut oranye dengan badan yang besar hanya tersenyum kecil, seorang pemuda setengah-setengah(?) dengan rambut putih tengah tertawa kesetanan, dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata mengacak-acak rambutnya stress, melihat Bos mereka yang Cool, Kalem, Sadis, kelewatan OOC, dan menjadi Hentai, dan lainya yang kelewat 'Uchiha'.

.

.

.

Miko'Setrezed : Hai, hai, Minna-san, ada yang masih ingat saya? (goyang-goyang gaje)

RyoDemon : Wuah… (garukgaruk kepala)

Miko'Setrezed : Oh, yeah, Minna, Ini fic Kolab saya sama Ryo dan juga si Fudanshi hentai kami, Yoshi-Kun!

RyoDemmon : Mohon bimbingannya, Sempai sekalian!

Miko'Setrezed : Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan dal lain sebagainya, karena saya yang seharusnya jadi guru malah kayak orang tolol (nangis darah)

RyoDemon : Yaudah, Minna! Berikanlah Review anda sekalian tantang pendapat masing-masing tentang Fic aneh bin Ajaib ini!

Miko'Setrezed : Yosh, See you guys later, as long as I got many Reviews (dibacok)


	2. We're Fujoshi and Fudanshi desu!

Story Title : Day and Night, Love is in the Air

Author : Miko'Setrezed & RyoDemonRyo

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight NaruSaku(Catfight)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Humor, Adventure, etc.

Warning : Typo, EYD, Garing, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

Summary : Sasuke senyum-senyum ketika mengetahui Tsunade yang TERNYATA seorang Fujoshi. Naruto hanya cengok tingkat Dewa. Apa yang diminta Tsunade sehingga

membuat Sasuke menyeringai Keji sedangkan Naruto tepar dengan

wajah memerah? Chap 2 Update!

.

.

.

_/Chapter 2/_

_/Part One : NaruSaku's Catfight! Let's Back to Konoha and The Born Of Icha-Icha Paradise : Yaoi Version!/_

.

.

.

Naruto kini tertunduk dihadapan Sakura yang sedang menatapnya bak Singa yang menatap mangsanya, siap melahap Naruto kapan saja. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, walaupun dalam hatinya Naruto sedang baca mantra.

"Ehem…" Sakura berdehem, membuat Naruto yang sedaritadi terdiam memucat seketika.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura lembut, menambahkan embel-embel Kun dalam nama Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Sakura menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto meringis ketika Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada Tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Baka?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang diusahakannya sekecil mungkin, namun masih membuat Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Namun bagaimana lagi, Sakura-chan! Dia sudah berjanji!" Seru Naruto, dalam nada yang agak berbisik.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun akan menepati janjinya. Namun, dia akan melawan Itachi, yang adalah anggota Akatsuki! Akatsuki, Naruto! Sama saja kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Seru Sakura, sambil menatap Naruto penuh amarah.

"Jika itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Naruto pelan. Air mata jatuh dari iris Emerald milik Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku rela kehilangan segalanya, Naruto. Tapi aku mohon, itu bukan dirimu." Ucap Sakura, lalu memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura, membiarkan Kunoichi berambut _Pink _itu terisak di dadanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pemuda dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam sedang mengutuk Sakura dengan hawa membunuh tingkat dewa.

Yamato yang menyadari permasalahan Pemuda bermarga Uchiha disampingnyya, langsung mengambil inisiatif dan mendekat kearah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan ria.

"Ehem…" Yamato berdehem, membuat Naruto dan Sakura segera menghentikan aksi mereka. Sakura dengan segera menghapus air matanya, dan menatap Yamato.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke Konoha dan menyelesaikan semua masalah kita disana, daripada kalian menghabiskan waktu disini. Bagaimana?" Usul Yamato, yang langsung dibalas anggukkan Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

.

/Konoha/

.

.

.

Tsunade seperti biasa sedang mengerjakan lembar-lembar kerja yang berada di mejanya, ketika suara Asistennya, Shizune menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Tsunade-sama! Aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari Izumo dan Kotetsu bahwa Tim Yamato sudah kembali membawa Sasuke Uchiha dan tiga orang lainnya yang diduga rekan se-timnya!" Seru Shizune, membuat Tsunade membelalakan matanya.

'Kurang dari satu hari… Ada apa ini?' Batin Tsunade bingung. Tak lama dari itu, terdengar ketokan di pintu Tsunade.

"Masuk!" Seru Tsunade. Jujur, dirinya sedang tidak konsen dan sedang memikirkan alasan sang Uchiha mau dengan mudah kembali, tanpa menyadari Orang yang sedang dia pikirkan sudah berada di dalam ruangannya bersama Naruto, Yamato, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji. Sementara Tiga orang Misterius yang menjadi rekan se-tim Sasuke menunggu di luar.

"Tsunade-sama, kami melapor untuk Misi." Ujar Yamato sopan, membuat Tsunade terangun dari pikirannya.

"Oh, ya. Yamato, Sakura, Shikamaru, Said an Neji, kalian boleh pergi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian perlu menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Perintah Tsunade yang langsung dilaksanakan para Shinobi Konoha itu, walaupun hanya Sakura yang melakukannya dengan berat hati. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah pergi, Tsunade lalu menghela nafas berat, lalu memandang kedua Shinobi muda di depannya.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian menjelaskan semua ini padaku?" Tanya Tsunade. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Orochimaru akan mengambil alih tubuhku. Namun, karena aku tidak mau mengikuti maunya, aku membunuhnya." Ujar Sasuke, Tsunade mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku berencana untuk kembali ke Konoha, namun atas satu syarat." Ujar Sasuke lagi, memuat Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku menginginkan Naruto masuk kedalam tim-ku dan membantuku membalaskan dendamku kepada Itachi. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku berjanji akan kembali." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkannya, Uchiha. Namun, aku tak sebodoh itu membiarkan Naruto masuk kedalam sarang Akatsuki." Ucap Tsunade. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan mereka menangkap Naruto." Kata Sasuke. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Baiklah… Tapi, Sasuke apa kau bisa mewujudkan satu keinginanku?" Tanya Tsunade manis, semanis madu kadaluarsa. Sasuke menyeringai keji saat menyadari apa maksud Tsunade, lalu menatap Naruto seperti Singa kelaparan. Naruto pucat pasi ketika melihat Sasuke yang perlahan mendekatinya sambil erujar sesuatu.

"Fan Service, eh? Dengan senang hati." Tsunade tentu saja tak menia-nyiakan hiburan gratis didepannya begitu saja. Dengan segera, ia mengambil kamera yang diberikan tangan misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

'Jepret… Jepret…' Suara jepretan Kamera milik Tsunade terdengar jelas, membuat Naruto langsung malu tingkat Dewa.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada di Apartemennya. Wajahnya masih saja memerah kibat kejadian di Kantor Hokage.

Di dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk, namun juga agak berterima kasih pada Tsunade yang meminta Fan Service pada Sasuke yang tentu saja langsung diladeninya.

Namun, alasan Naruto berteriak karena ia tidak tahu entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun walaupun begitu, dia begitu menikmati kejadian itu, sampai-sampai ia membalas Ciuman Sasuke yang langsung dibalas perkataan Sasuke yang langsung membuatnnya merinding.

#FlashBack : Tsunade's Office#

Sasuke sedang mencium Naruto ketika Tsunade sedang asik-asiknya memotret adegan Yaoi gratis didepannya.

Sasuke terus mencium Naruto yang hanya berdiri tegak, tak merespon apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke akan melepaskan Ciuman mereka, aksinya terhenti saat Naruto dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke, dan menahannya, sambil membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan Naruto. Kali ini, terjadi peperangan lidah antara kedua Shinobi muda ini, diiringi teriakan khas Fujoshi milik Tsunade.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya lalu tertawa pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Merasa bosan hanya berciuman, tangan Sasuke dengan nakal menyusup dibalik kaus hitam yang dipakai Naruto. Jaket oranye yang biasanya menempel ditubuh Naruto, telah lama hilang pada saat kejadian Sasuke 'menculik' Naruto yang baru saja selesai berendam di Tempat pemandian air panas.

Tangan Sasuke meraba-raba puting Naruto, sambil terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beralih mencium leher Naruto. Aksi Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup matanya, akhirnya membuka Iris biru Sapphire miliknya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menjalankan permainannya. Naruto cengok, seolah baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Naruto, sukses memuat ukiran wajah Hokage pertama, Kedua, Ketiga dan Keempat menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan ukiran wajah Hokage kelima a.k.a Tsunade hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Dobe…" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang Sexy. Naruto menelan ludahnya, berdoa pada Kami-sama atas keselamatannya.

.

#End of FlashBack#

Naruto menggeleng keras, mencoa menghilangkan kejadian-kejadian tadi dari kepalanya. Namun sayang, kejadian tadi seperti virus yang tidak memiliki penawarnya.

Naruto mengambil segala sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting, dan menaruhnya didalam tas miliknya.

Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan seputar permintaan Sasuke.

'Apakah aku cukup kuat untuk membatunya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mengangkat tangannya di depan matanya, dan menelitinya, seolah-olah kedua tangannya itu adalah sebuah senjata yang diragukan ketajamannya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat.

'Jika dipikir-pikir, aku harus membalasnya.' Batin Naruto tak jelas, sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Ckckckck…" Naruto cekikikan sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sibuk membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang menahan malu saat terjebak dalam 'Perangkap'nya, tanpa menyadari jendela kamarnya perlahan terbuka.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini sedang menyaksikan Naruto dari jendela kamar Naruto yang tertutup. Dirinya menyeringai setan saat melihat Naruto yang sedang cekikikan sendiri.

'Hm… Jadi dia menyukai permainanku, huh? Saatnya melanjutkannya, Dobe…' Batinnya. Aura hitam jadi-jadian(?) muncul disekitar tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi heran melihat sang Uchiha yang seharusnya menjadi missing nin, kini berada di Konoha, dan sedang mengintip Apartemen milik Naruto, langsung _Sweat Drop _ketika menyadari Aura jadi-jadian milik Sasuke.

'Dasar Hentai…' Batin mereka semua kompak.

Sasuke masih saja menyaksikan Naruto, akirnya mulai bergerak saat melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tangan putih porselennya perlahan tapi pasti membuka jendela Naruto. Naruto masih terus saja cekikikan, membuat Sasuke dengan lancar melakukan aksinya.

Sasuke langsung masuk dan mengendap-endap di belakang Naruto yang kini telah cekikikan tingkat dewa(?). Dengan manja, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Tentu saja sang pemuda yang sedari tadi cekikikan akhirnya berhenti menyadari siapa orang yang sudah berani memeluknya.

Otak 'salah arah' Naruto langsung bekerja cepat mengingat rencananya. Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di lehernya lalu menciumnya pelan. Sasuke agak terkejut dengan aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini, namun itu tak menghentikan ide '_Paradise_'nya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan menggigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya dengan penuh godaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan sekarang, Naru-chan?" Tanya Sasuke manja. Nafas hangatnya menyapu tengkuk dan leher Naruto yang hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Mari kita lihat, sudah sampai dimana dirimu." Ujar Naruto, lalu membalik posisinya menghadap Sasuke. Naruto mengambil inisiatif dengan mencium bibir Sasuke terlebih dulu, berpikiran bahwa Sasuke akan terperangkap oleh jebakannya. _Oh, poor you, Naruto._

Sasuke tanpa membuang waktu, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas didepan matanya. Dengan _Gentle _Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, meminta izin agar Naruto membukakan mulutnya. Naruto langsung memuka mulutnya, membuarkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan bermain-main didalam rongga mulutnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Naruto menghadang lidah Sasuke, lalu mendorong lidah Sasuke agar kembali keasalnya. Kini, lidah Naruto yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sasuke menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya, lalu membalas perlakuan Naruto.

Kini keduanya sedang mengalami perang lidah. Mereka tetap melakukannya, sampai akhirnya keduanya melepaskan ciumannya, mencoba mencari udara terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan aksi mereka. Setelah puas dengan ciuman, Naruto pun langsung bergerak menuju leher Sasuke. Naruto mencium, Menjilat, bahkan menggigit kecil titik sensitive Sasuke, membuatnya mendesah kecil.

Sasuke yang tidak mau menjadi Uke, mencoba mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai seorang Seme sejati dengan balas menyerang leher Naruto, membuat Naruto terhenti dari aksinya.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak membiarkan tangannya tak bekerja. Dengan cepat, tangan kanan Sasuke langsung menyelundup dibalik kaus hitam yang Naruto kenakan, lalu mengelus titik _sensitive_ Naruto yang sudah daritadi mengeras.

Setelah puas dengan leher Naruto, Sasuke beralih meninggalkan leher Naruto yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah. Sasuke melepaskan kaus hitam milik Naruto, dan membuangnya secara asal-asalan. Sasuke menciumi titik _sensitive_ di dada Naruto, sambil mencoba menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh ramping Naruto keatas ranjang milik Naruto. Sasuke masih tetap melakukan aksinya, membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat. Disela-sela ciumannya, Sasuke menyusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam celana Oranye Naruto, memanjakan 'adik' Naruto dibawah sana. Sasuke lalu mencoba melepaskan Celana Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan celana Naruto, kini giliran _Boxer _Naruto. Kini, Tubuh ramping Naruto sukses terekspos didepan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang menatapnya tergoda imannya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke mencium Kejantanan Naruto dan memanjakannya. Sasuke mencium, mengulum, dan menggit kecil kepunyaan Naruto itu, hingga membuatnya mengeras sempurna. Naruto mendesah nikmat, ketika Sasuke mulai melakukan aksinya di bawah sana.

"S-Sasuke…_ I-I'm coming_!" Seru Naruto, saat ia merasakan cairan miliknya akan keluar. Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke memasukkan 'Adik' Naruto di dalam mulutnya, membiarkan semua cairan Naruto menuruni tenggorokannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke manja. Naruto yang mengerti apa maksudnya, langsung membalik posisinya dengan Sasuke, menjadi ia yang diatas, dan Sasuke yang dibawah. Naruto langsung menjalankan aksinya, dan mencium bibir Sasuke, lalu membiarkan Lidah Sasuke mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Naruto dapat merasakan rasa aneh dari dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Rasaku aneh…" Ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Naruto kini turun dan menciumi putting Sasuke dan menanjakannya di sana. Naruto menggigitnya pelan, menjilatnya, bahkan menghisapnya. Setelah puas melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang mendesah, Naruto memutuskan utuk melanjutkan aksinya, demi kepuasannya melihat wajah Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tidak berpikir, dirinyalah yang sedang masuk perangkap Sasuke.

Naruto turun kebawah, dan mulai mencium perut Sasuke. Tangan Naruto sibuk memanjakan Sasuke disana. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya, lalu menghisap dan mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, sambil sesekali mengigitinya. Naruto memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat akibat perbuatan Naruto.

Kini, giliran Sasuke yang mencapai klimaks, namun Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan : Membiarkan cairan Sasuke memasuki tenggorokannya. Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke langsung mengambil inisiatif dan mencium bibir Naruto, lalu mereka mengalami perang lidah.

Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya, langsung membalikkan posisinya seperti seharusnya, Naruto di bawahnya dan ia di atas Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Naruto.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Naruto mengangguk, membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan 'Mangsanya', langsung menambil tindakan cepat. Sasuke perlahan memasukkan satu jari kedalam Lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto merintih, menahan sakit.

"Ternyata kau cukup sempit." Ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto memberikan _Death Glare _terbaikna pada Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi seperti angin lewat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memasukkan tiga Jarinya, membuat Naruto berteriak kecil. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit Naruto.

Sasuke lalu memasukkan kejantannya kedalam lubang Naruto, dan menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam Naruto. Setelah kejantanan Sasuke masuk, ia langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama. Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya, lalu fokus menatap Naruto.

"Lakukan." Ujar Naruto, membuat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Sasuke lalu mempercepat tempo permainannya, membuat Naruto mendesah. Naruto meremas punggung Sasuke, mencoba menahan rasa sakit, yang perlahan mulai digantikkan rasa Sakit.

"Teme, aku rasa aku mulai mencapai batasnya…" Kata Naruto, yang diikuti anggukan Sasuke, yang sudah mulai merasa seperti Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya berhenti, dan meneriakkan nama masing-masing. Sasuke membiarkan semua cairannya masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke perlahan mengeluarkan 'Adik'nya dari dalam tubuh Naruto, lalu berbaring disamping Naruto yang kelelahan.

"Kau sangat hebat, Suke." Ujar Naruto, yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke menyeringai kejam.

"Darimana kau mempelajari semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke lalu tertawa pelan.

"_Well_, aku pernah beberapa kali membaca Icha Icha _Paradise _milik Ero-Sennin." Jelas Naruto. Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih kepada si petapa genit itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, aksi mereka oleh dua orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Tsunade menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan teriakan A la Fangirl miliknya, sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa tertawa genit.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Jiraiya." Kata Tsunade yang dibalas senyuman lima jari milik Jiraiya.

"Icha-Icha Paradise : Yaoi Version akan segera dirilis!" Serunya. Kali ini, Tsunade tak memarahi Jiraiya yang secara gamblang mengatakan ternatng buku 'Hentai' milik Jiraiya.

"Tenang saja, Tsunade! Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku kirimi buku itu!" Seru Jiraiya, sambil tertawa a la _Superhero_. Tsunade menyeringai.

.

.

.

/_Part Two : The Born of Konoha's Team Fujoshi! Seme's Smirks_/

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini telah berada di gerbang Konoha. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, _Team_ Kurenai, Ino-Shika-Cho, _Team_ Guy, dan Iruka kini sedang berdiri didepan mereka berdua._ Team _Taka yang beranggotakan Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo kini berada jauh dibelakang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Semoga kalian beruntung." Ujar Tsunade, memecahkan kesunyian yang sedari tadi menyesakkan. Sasuke mengangguk, dan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Serahkan pada kami, Dattebayo!" Seru Naruto senang. Sakura berjalan maju, mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Naruto!" Seru Sakura, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sakura memeluk Naruto, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Naruto hanya mengelus rambut halus milik Sakura lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan kembali, Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto, memcoba menenangkan Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Baka!" Seru Sakura senang, sambil menonjok perut Naruto pelan, lalu tertawa.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata kali ini maju mendekati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil, membuat Hinata tersipu.

"I-ini, jika k-kau terluka, k-kau b-bisa menggunakan i-ini…" Ujar Hinata malu-malu, sambil memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisikan sesuatu seperti balsem.

"Mendokusai na, Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru malas, namun mendekat kearah Naruto lalu menepuk pundak sahabat baiknya itu. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Ossu!" Serunyya. Kini, giliran Chouji yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Jika kau kembali kemari, kau harus mentraktirku di Ichiraku Ramen!" Seru Chouji sambil terus memakan kripik kentangnya. Kini, Kiba maju dan menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Ingatlah, Naruto. Jangan menghalangi Sasuke!" Seru Kiba jahil. Tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Yosh, Tetap langgeng, Naruto, Sasuke!" Seu Jiraiya, yang membuat Naruto dan semuanya(kecuali Tsunade dan Sasuke yang hanya meneringai) cengok.

"Pasti." Jawab Sasuke, yang semakin membuat cengok semuanya(Kecuali Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke dan Naruto), dan membuat Naruto _blushing_ tingkat dewa. Tsunade tertawa melihat ekspresi cengok para Shinobi Konoha yang berada di situ.

"Sasuke, Jelaskan." Perintah Tsunade. Sasuke mengangguk, sambil memasang wajah Singa yang kelaparan. Naruto menelan ludahnya, dan memucat seketika.

Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggang ramping milik Naruto, lalu mencium bibir merah Naruto ganas. Para Shinobi Konoha langsung memerah menyaksikan adegan Yaoi didepannya, sedangkan Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Tsunade yang asik memotret Fan Service didepannya.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang melihat ini langsung menyeringai kejam, lalu langsung menggandeng pasangan masing-masing. Kiba dan Iruka. _Oh, Poor you guys!_

"Ah, kukira cuman aku saja 'aneh' disini…" Kata Kakasi, lalu mencium pipi Iruka yang memerah. Shikamaru yang memperhatikan mereka berdua langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kiba dan mencium pipi Kiba.

"Mendokusai na~"

Yup! Dengan kejadian itu, Tsunade langsung memberikan Kamera gratis pada para Kunoichi yang berada disitu. Bunyi jepretan Kamera terdengar jelas saat aksi para Seme mulai mengganas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dan dengan itu, terbentuklah _Team_ Fujoshi, yang beranggotakan Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, dan Kurenai.

.

.

.

/End Of Chapter 2/

.

.

.

Miko : Gimana-Gimana, Minna? Jujur, pas ngetik adegan Lemonan, saya berhari-hari muntah! Saya harus dengan sabar nulis adegan itu #nangis darah

Ryo : Tapi walaupun begitu, Miko hebat lho!

Miko : Benarkah? #masang wajah bangga

Ryo : He-em… Tapi, apa pendapat Minna? Saya gak berani nulis Lemon, gara-gara takut buat Miko ntar mati #kabur

Miko : ei, ei! Huh! Awas kau yah! Oh, ia, Minna-san, kalau mau ngasih saran tentang Lemon, Miko haraaaappp kontak Miko atau Ryo di FB :

www facebook com/Miko Setrezed

Atau :

www facebook com/Marryo Oliver (ganti spasi dengan titik)

OR! PM kami! Yosh, sampai ketemu di Chapter 3! #Lari kejar Ryo


End file.
